The day I met You
by Red Crescent
Summary: -COMPLETE- I finished it, just like I promised! Chichi's and Goku's aka Kakarott little adventure with each other in short six chapters! So, my chrismtas present for you is done! And next year I'm going to write more for you! Enjoy this one till then!
1. Unexpected Meeting

**A little story I came up with just for you as a Christmas present! No worry, I'm upgrading it daily and will finish it before new year! So, have fun reading it! My present for you (^_^) here it goes!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Red C**

**The Day I Met You**

Unexpected Meeting

He watched his surroundings and decided it would be quick. He would be finished in about twenty minutes, until then his stomach would be very hungry and he could finally enjoy some sleep. It was about damn time that he got his deserved vacation! Ten planets, thirteen stars and some moons just for fun in one week! He was tired, he was alone, he was sexually getting frustrated and on top of that he was starving! And a starving warrior was worse than a woman going into labor. And he knew what he was talking about, since his mother forced him to help her in the hospital for some time when he was smaller. Why she did this he still didn't know and he didn't really care either. His mother was sensitive and very weak for a sayajin woman – but still, she was his mother. And because she liked to – unbelievable that this urge even existed inside of her – help others, her destiny was a sudden death as some fighters had the nerve to attack Planet Vegeta. Well, sooner or later something like that just had to happen, but that wasn't important now. At least not anymore.

Scanning through the clearing of the forest he smirked and lifted himself up in the air. Real quick, just like he assumed it would be. Positioning himself very high in the atmosphere he looked at the planet for real this time. Sad, sad…he said to himself. It looked quite peaceful; there was a lot of food running around. It really looked like the perfect place to just…hang out for a while before destroying it! But no, his mission was clear: Destroy fast, return, new mission and the fun starts from the very first beginning! Growling he wished he wouldn't be just a low class fighter and had the opportunity and the power to blow Freezer's head up like an air-bag. Puff and gone! But no…he was a low class fighter due to the status of his father and had to finish those kinds of boring missions. No real fights, no fun, no nothing…Damn it! He knew he was stronger than his status. He even knew he had the potential to be even a fourth rang fighter and yet he just was…taking too much time thinking about things he should not think about. Oh well, her goes nothing.

Sighing in frustration as if he was supposed to finish a mere homework he lifted his hand and formed a bluish glowing energy ball, which dramatically radiated into a big, big round ball, just ready to bore itself right into the surface of the planet until it could hit the core and blow everything up in seconds. In his head he already added one more planet to his list before he send his energy attack to its aim…to which it definitely would have gone to, weren't it for those skinny little arms that pushed his body forcefully higher into the air. Quite surprised about the sudden attack – why the hell wasn't he able to feel someone coming? – the warrior shoot the ball into space and looked really pissed about the intrusion to….a young girl? Now that was something new, for sure. He smirked an evil smile…Maybe his sexual frustration was about to get some attention after all?

"Hey, you!" The girl screamed and took him out of his not so proper thoughts. "What are you doing there?" But the only answer she got was an even wider smile from the strange man in front of her who…did he just inched himself nearer to her? "Are you deaf? I wanted to know what you want!" She yelled again and added some angry fire balls which she directly pointed to his chest. As he vanished behind a cloud of smoke she smiled, because she knew nobody would suspect a girl like her to have such powers. But as she saw the man standing right there again, nothing changed in his behavior or his expression; her smile faded away. Just what in the world was that thing? "Tststs…" The warrior lamely stated as he waved his index finger in front of her small nose. "Not very nice of you to disturb me, is it?" That being sad he vanished before her eyes and reappeared right behind her, his chest touching her back. And before she could react and turnaround or even leave, his fist was brought down to her head and he knocked her out instantly. He licked his lips as he looked at her closely. Nice figure, black hair, long legs….and those round things she had were just….He couldn't help but smirk evilly.

"Radditz!" An angry voice suddenly ringed inside of his ear and he cursed in his head before he answered, the girl still in his arms. "My prince?" he sent his baritone voice threw the transmitter on his neck. "You are taking too long. Come back immediately and finish what you were doing…" Radditz growled low as he heard the last mumbled words of his so called prince: "Typical low class fighter…" How he hated that arrogant bastard for his, well….arrogance!

Forming his energy ball again he shot him – this time without any further intrusions – right to the middle point of earth. It took only thirty seconds for the world to explode, and him a third to enter his capsule and leave – with the girl still beside him.

To be exact: he forgot he was even having her in her arms. He sighed as a sudden drowsiness overcame him. So he found himself a new slave, he supposed. His brother would be angry, but he didn't care. Radditz wasn't fond of sharing anything with his brother. It was enough that they shared the same blood…and that was the biggest disgrace in his life. His brother was just like his mother used to be – Radditz curled his nose – he was….nice. What a disgusting character! If it wouldn't have been for the head injury he got when he was little! Since then Kakarott was…different. Still loved to fight, but with a – as it was said – slight difference…

Kakarott sneezed while taking off his wet clothes he just wore for training. Oh well, he in fact did train more than ever today – and sweated additionally more -, specializing himself in the new technique he just learned from a prisoner who apparently grew to like him – although he was a sajayin and just his guard and on top of that not even allowed to use any fighting skills as he was not sent to missions. He was just a nobody, living on this planet, doing what he was told and fighting for himself. As long as he was getting something to eat and was not disturbed and had somebody to spare once in a while he was happy enough. He sneezed again before he jumped humming into a little bathtub he heated up minutes before. Maybe I'm getting sick? Or somebody's talking bad behind my back? He thought to himself but shrugged it off. What did his father always say? "Don't concern yourself with other peoples businesses."

"May I wash your back, master?" A voice suddenly spoke behind him and a little boy looked at Kakarott with big round eyes. Kakarott smiled his best smile at the young boy and shook his head. "No need, little one. And don't call me master, please! How often did I tell you to just call me Kakarott?" The boy hopped back, scared and pressed his chin against his chest as he looked down forcefully. "S-sorry, m-master!" Kakarott sighed. He really didn't want to sound angry, it was just, that he obviously had a given talent to sound angry…maybe that was the sayajin blood inside of him? He stood up, covered his lower half with a towel and ruffled the little boy's head affectingly as he passed him. "Don't worry, Taka. Take your time." With that said he walked inside the kitchen and looked for his food. Taka, blushing, walked behind him and sat down and just watched. Why was this guy so different? No idea, but as long as this guy's brother wasn't near Taka had no need to fear anything…

"Kakarott!" A familiar voice suddenly roared though the whole house and Taka's face grew as pale as the slave-clothing he was wearing. Speak of the devil…Kakarott, with his mouth extremely full – he looked like a squirrel – gazed at the direction his brother was talking from. He was back already? Didn't take him long…maybe he got an urgent mission he had to go to? "You can leave, Taka." He said with a warming expression to the little boy whose body shook in fear. When his brother sounded like that he knew there was something fishy going on. And Taka knew too…Smart boy, only ten, lost his tail and parents in a fight. Now he wasn't considered sayajin anymore and became a slave. Sad little thing...Kakarott turned his head to the entrance again. Radditz came in with something hanging around his shoulder. Weird, Kakarott thought. The thing his brother was carrying moved. To be exact, it talked too!

"What the hell are you doing! You gruff bastard! Let me down! Did you hear me? Let me down! NOW!" Radditz growled and threw the thing – now Kakarott just recognized that it was a young girl probably his age – on the floor and kicked her in her stomach to shut her up. Kakarott looked kind of shocked. What was his brother doing? Looking at him with narrowed eyes – he was kind of feeling angry all of a sudden – he asked nonverbal what this was all about. "Yours. " Radditz dryly stated and shoved four apples into his mouth at once. Drooling and chewing, it took him only seconds before he spoke again. "I thought she could be fun, but she's talking too much. You can kill her afterwards; I thought you would like the talkative type…"

"You…bastard!" The woman on the floor spat to his feet and earned another kick that threw her against the nearest wall. Radditz ignored her again. "Where's the brat? I'm hungry!" He yelled but stopped as his transmitter was peeping like crazy and a loud voice screamed into his sensitive ear. "Radditz! Come here now, or I swear I'm going to cut your tail off and choke you with it!" Radditz snarled at the command but turned around anyway, mumbling words Kakarott couldn't hear. He was holding the girl in his arms and watched her over. She looked beat. He would ask Taka to treat her wounds later…"Kakarott!" Radditz yelled again and looked at his little brother who only watched him with a hateful expression; Radditz ignored it perfectly like anything else. "What?" Kakarott spat out.

"Did you apply for being a warrior already?" His brother wanted to know. He just sounded like father when he did that. It was getting on Kakarott's nerves. He was doing what he thought was right. And he certainly didn't want to destroy planets for this monster Freezer. "No…" he answered truthfully and watched how Radditz bared his teeth and left him again.

"Taka!" Kakarott yelled for the little boy who appeared immediately with some bandages in his hands. Kakarott smiled at the boy before he looked the woman over again. She looked nice and still had a stubborn touch in her face. "Is she going to die?" The small boy wanted to know as he clutched his clothes while he watched Kakarott – he dressed himself up before – cleaning the cuts on the woman's arms. She had bruises everywhere Kakarott noticed sadly but smiled at the boy. "Don't worry. She's going to be fine." Taka sighed at this information and sent Kakarott a small and shy smile.

"You should go to bed, Taka. I'll watch her." The man said to the boy and received a nod. But when he was alone with the girl he frowned. Somehow she looked like any ordinary sayajin woman…but she was not, clearly. She had no tail. Why was Radditz bringing her? It was strange…his brother never brought any "souvenirs". So why her? Maybe it was an accident. Or maybe his brother wasn't thinking at the moment. Kakarott's stomach growled and he patted it. "Time for a snack!" He chirped and left her alone.


	2. Unexpected Development

Unexpected Development

Her head felt as if somebody had tortured it with a frying pan. Her whole body was in pain as she just tried to move her finger and her eyelids were heavy…just really heavy. So it took her some time until she finally managed to crack one eye open before the other followed. Her vision was blurry but her ears were still intact. So as she heard a squealing voice yell "She's waking up! She's waking up! Master, look! She opens her eyes!" she tried to look for the owner of said voice but couldn't quite see straight. Everything looked as if it was too bright for her. When she turned her head she heard fast footsteps and a deeper voice answering the other one. "Really?" Chichi frowned. Somehow the second voice sounded as if it was absorbed by something…

"Master, you shouldn't speak with your mouth full…" The first and clearly younger one answered. Chichi witnessed a small figure standing in front of a much bigger one which came intensely nearer to her. A warm hand touched her forehead and Chichi breathed in hard at the sensation. Her eyes were able to focus by now and she looked into two black eyes, gazing at her. She knew those eyes, she said to herself bitterly. It was him! Anger rushed threw her body and she looked at the bastard who took her away with him and beat her up! She wouldn't forget those black eyes; those brows twisted in…worry? This face, boyish and handsome at the same time? Those hands….big and…warm…and….

"Who are you?" She managed to ask and noticed that her throat ached painfully with each word. Damn it, what happened to her? As she tried to push herself up – and wasn't successful at all – she felt those big hands help her up. She wanted to slap him away, but she couldn't, she was too weak. "You have to be careful, you know!" The other voice which belonged to a little boy said to her and Chichi couldn't help but smile at his words. He looked like a nice little thing, and she loved children above all things…

"Taka's right! My brother really did some great work with you…" The other one agreed and nodded in addition. Chichi shot eye-arrows at him. Did he just say 'my brother'? So, could this brutal bastard be this one's family member? What now? Did they trade their stuff with each other just like "good brothers" should? What the hell….She wasn't something you could treat like any object, now was she? And above all, he didn't answer her question: "Who are you?" she wanted to know again and noticed that her words sounded just as icy as she wanted them to be. That the little boy flinched at her words too hurt her, but she paid the bill. The man before her sent her a goofy grin and answered "My name's Kakarott! Nice to meet ya!" She ignored his outstretched hand and looked at the boy – and smiled before her cold gaze returned and she looked at the man called Kakarott again. "Were did you take me? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" She wanted to know all in once and looked how the guy hesitated to tell her anything. He really shouldn't overestimate her patience…Her body hurt her and it was hard for her to even sit while being stabilized by his hands, so he better make this a quick interrogation or else…What else, Chichi? She asked herself sarcastically. Do you want to sleep him to death? His serious look made her worry though and she forgot about her anger. Her voice shivered as she asked further: "What happened?"

"The reason you're here is, because my brother destroyed your planet…..and all those who were living on it." Kakarott managed to say with a stern look that didn't suit him at all, it made him look so…dead serious.

"That is not true!" Chichi hissed with tears already lingering in her eyes. He…killed everybody and everything? "And why am I still alive then?" She wanted to know. Kakarott sunk his head. That was answer enough for her and she breathed in hard. So she really was a trade thing; a souvenir from another planet for his brother. Sold….for nothing. She clenched her little hands into fists. What would happen to her now? "So…" she wanted to know bitterly. "You're going to use me and kill me afterwards just like he told you to?"

"Master wouldn't do that!" The little boy answered quickly as he took a step forward. But he stepped back again as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't the right to answer he reminded himself. But when he looked up again he looked into the thanking eyes of Kakarott and the sad ones of the woman. "You call him master, yet you defend him?" Chichi wanted to know and couldn't help but let her voice sound unemotionally. This was all too much for her; she needed time to think about everything. Her life was a mess right now and she wanted to straighten it out somehow although she had no idea how she should do that.

"I guess you want to sleep now." Kakarott told her and smiled a warming smile. Chichi felt horrible. She didn't trust him yet he seemed so friendly. He helped her to lie back comfortably and Chichi couldn't look away from his facial expression. He looked nice, his movements were almost lovingly. And when he turned around and went away he ruffled the boy's head affectingly. Both of them left Chichi who had a hurting heart. She really had no idea what was supposed to happen from now on and how long it will take for her to get used to her new environment, but she would do it….somehow….

xxx

"What are you doing?" Chichi shrieked as she walked into the kitchen and found Kakarott lying on the ground doing push-ups. Well, she knew it was normal; he would do that every now and then – she was living since three weeks by now with him – but this was the first time she was toppling over his form. Lying on her butt she looked very confused to the guy who smiled at her innocently. His habits were becoming clear to her after only one week. He obviously was very simple. Not that she had the opportunity to compare him to others of his _race_ – yes, the tail was weird but she got comfortable around it very quickly – because she wasn't allowed to go out Taka was telling her everything she wanted to know; the boy loved to spend time with her and she did too. They actually looked like family Chichi suddenly recognized with a blushing head but banished the thought away. This was not the right time to think about unnecessary things!

"Sorry Chichi." Kakarott apologized while he gave her a helping hand. "But I hadn't had the time to spar with anybody recently, so I'm getting restless I guess." Oh really...Chichi thought to herself. She already got to know the system those so called sayajins had: Low status fighters, fourth class, and third class, second class and first class fighters. Lower than the low status fighters were the guards – Kakarott – and then came so called mother-women – only responsible for giving birth, children and slaves. The first class fighters were in addition royally. For guards to upgrade their status they had to apply themselves as warriors. Chichi wondered why Kakarott – who loved to fight more than even she herself did – didn't want to be a warrior. He could fight all day long if he was one. She doubted that he had no scruple to kill, although she didn't like the idea. Her imagination of him killing someone was….horrible. It didn't fit his character at all.

She patted some dust away from her lap and frowned at him. "You're restless? Then why don't you do some shopping for me since I'm not allowed to go out anyway…" Kakarott groaned. "Oh come on! Taka's helping you out enough! Why do I have to help too?" Chichi smirked. "Because you are the one who's eating the most!" She teased him. Why she had the nerve to act so bold around her 'master' was quite simple: She wouldn't let herself down just so that somebody could say anything to her. She lost too much already, her pride was hers alone. "Sister Chichi, you shouldn't say that to our master…" Taka suddenly made himself clear behind her. Although he was shy, his sentences were always straight to the point. "Master….your baths ready." He added silently and sunk his head. "Oh great! Thanks Taka!" Kakarott chirped, patted the boys head as always and left the kitchen. Chichi sighed. How in the world should she have been able to stay angry at a guy her age who acted just so damn sweet! She knew her anger was for somebody else – and that somebody hadn't disturbed her life since then – but she swore to herself she would attack him without thinking beforehand if he would come by! But until then she just did what she always did: She cooked, cleaned the house, trained for herself, looked out of the window a while, cooked again, talked with Taka and went to bed. And that was her day with or without Kakarott who went to work – a wonder he didn't forget about it – when he had to.

In short: It was absolutely boring!

Well…except for this one peculiar day today. No idea why, but it was different since she woke up in her new room she shared with Taka – Kakarott wanted to give her one of her own but Chichi had no problem to share one with the boy. She liked him so it was no problem. And Kakarott's house wasn't that big either, so…yes. Well, it was different. Why? Because she dreamt of him…Every thought she had, went sooner to later to him. Everything she did was in one way for him. And that she was still alive and treated right was his doing. So…was it thankfulness that crept itself through her body of was it because of…? No idea, but it felt nice…in a twisted way. It felt really nice…

"Chichi? I'm hungry. Is dinner ready yet?" She heard him say and her head immediately changed color. Blushing and turning around she answered baffled. "Oh yes, almost! Just wait a….Oh my gosh!" She interrupted herself and covered her eyes with her hands. "Why aren't you wearing anything!" She yelled at him. Her heart beat pretty wildly in her chest as she formed over and over again the image of his…Stop doing that! She warned herself and pressed her hands harder on her eyes. "Because I was bathing and my armor is not dry yet…" Kakarott said to her in an innocent voice and wondered why she felt so shy all of a sudden. Looking down his body he found his answer. So she was not used seeing that? Weird. All of the other sayajin-women had no problem looking at a man's body…as he had no problem looking at woman's…maybe she won't feel shy anymore when she wore nothing like him too? A try wouldn't hurt, he guessed. And he went to her with outstretched hands…

Alright, he guessed wrong. Absolutely wrong. If he had known that Chichi's punch can hurt that bad he wouldn't have tried to undress her. "Master, that was a bad idea…" Taka assured him while he put ice on his red cheek. Not, that he would have needed it, but the redness would go away with it. Kakarott only frowned. He still couldn't understand the woman. She was a mystery to him, although at the same time quite fascinating. He was used to women; he was not that bad looking. Although he was only a guard people knew about his strength and that was obviously what sayajin-women were interested in. But Kakarott never felt the need to actually do 'the act' – what basically means marking; the sexual act he still did. His strength was at the same time the reason his brother always wanted him to become a warrior. But Kakarott wasn't that stupid as everybody thought. He knew that as a warrior he would have to kill planets and all the life on them. And before he would actually do anything for Freezer like that he wanted to train for himself until he had the strength to defeat this monster himself. "Taka." Kakarott said to the boy while he put the ice away. "I'm training for awhile." And with that he left the house, still with his thoughts turning around Chichi and Freezer at the same time.


	3. Just like that

Just like that

Three months. It had been three months since she lived with him. And the only thing she ever saw was the inside of his house! Her mood changed worse every day – it was as if she had her period nonstop. She was getting grumpy and bitchy and her temper was as bad as ever. Kakarott had no idea how he should handle her anymore, so he was gone the most time. Either guarding or training. Even Taka didn't speak as much with her as he used to. So, Chichi was feeling lonelier day by day; until she one day made a mistake. A very great mistake…

She left the house. She just opened the door and went out. She didn't care about the consequences, she just wanted to feel the fresh air on her skin, wanted to see people on the streets, wanted to do groceries-shopping herself. She didn't feel complete without any of those experiences! On earth she was always out, doing this and that; seeing different people. But here she was just a prisoner…and she didn't like being a slave! It didn't suit her image. But it didn't take her long either until she made contact with brutal looking guys on the streets who looked at her as if she were food. Delicious food, they were drooling as if there was no tomorrow…"Well, well, well…what a nice little slave we have here….and look! No collar!" The smallest but meanest looking guy sneered. Collar? Chich frowned. Why should she have one? "What do you think Nappa?" The fat guy asked the biggest and continued: "Should we take her then? She doesn't belong to anybody…and she looks nice. Just look at her eyes, like a real sayajin, a lot of fire…"

The biggest, called Nappa, laughed. "Then don't burn yourself, Keiga. You know how women love to beat you up!" All three men were laughing by now and Chichi got very angry. What the hell did those guys think she was? She knew she was too weak…but without a fight she would not give up! "Move out of my way!" She hissed and tried to walk again but her way was blocked. "Ah ah ah!" The fat guy said while he shook his head. "Were do you think you are going, slave?" Chichi growled. What did he think he was? "What do you want?" She yelled and took some steps back. They smiled evilly at her. "Simple, slave. We want to have some fun with you…and then we are going to torture you…slowly." The smallest answered while the others only came nearer and nearer. Chichi watched how some other sayajins were crossing her way, but nobody was interested. She was just a slave after all. But what they meant with the collar, Chichi still didn't get it. And when one of those guys reached for her left arm she finally took some action: She threw her basket at him and turned around to run away very quickly. Yes, not giving up blabla…but she didn't want to die either! And the only thought she had while suppressing her panic was for Kakarott to help her…At the same time she cursed her stupidity. She shouldn't have gone out…

"Sister Chichi? Where are you?" Taka yelled through the house and looked from one room another. But all he ever found was emptiness. Chichi was nowhere to be found. Fear took control of his body when he run to the training grounds and screamed for Kakarott. "She's not home! She's not home!" He said after he finally gained some breathe again. Kakarott didn't need more information. As fast as he could, he raised himself up in the air and flew back to the house and down the road to the city. All the while he hoped she was safe…Let her be safe, at all costs.

They had her now. It didn't take them long anyway but she tried her hardest and all…but now they had her. One was choking her, the other held her arms the third her feet. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't help but feel scared. They still were on an opened street but nobody wanted to help her. All they ever did were passing and ignoring her, others were grinning evilly and looked as if they wanted to be a part of it…and the female ones? They were smiling….Yes, she certainly was just a slave, Chichi recognized sadly once and for all. "Oh, what nice legs…Somehow it's kind of sad that we have to kill you afterwards, don't you think so too, Nappa? Keiga?" The other guys nodded to what their partner said and licked their lips. "Don't touch me!" Chichi yelled and kicked her legs but had no luck. Fingernails scratched their way down her arms and she screamed due to the surprising ache. "Let go!" She said over and over again, but nobody was hearing. Hands searched her body frantically, grunts and growls filled her ear and all she could do was scream and fight back – but to no avail. She was captured like a little bird and used like meat. Her body shivered due to her tries of defense and she started to sweat a lot but nothing helped at all.

She cried out one last time "let go!" before her voice was sounded out by another. A deeper one, familiar, yet smooth and angry at the same time. You could say it sounded furious. "Let go of her!" Kakarott yelled before he punched Nappa straight into his face and pushed him back threw the nearest wall. Keiga wanted to lunch himself at him but wasn't quick enough as Kakarott shot an energy attack at his guts and cut him open. The smallest one spat on the ground and cracked his knuckles before he aimed his fist to Kakarotts cheek and got him. Hard. Saliva was flying from his mouth as he encountered the attack. Chichi stood up with shaking legs before she lunched herself at the small sayajin guy and screamed. She sunk her nails into his chest and did the only thing she could think about: She bit his ear. Unfortunately it didn't affect him at all! So he just gripped her head and threw her away…she lost her consciousness after that and didn't know how she got back home safe at all. She only remembered a loud yell before her world went black.

Kakarott on the other hand remembered everything after Chichi flew through the air. And…Well, Kakarott didn't like the outcome at all. Nappa was safe, Keiga was in a healing box and the small one…was dead. Kakarott just fought till death with him. He was furious like hell. It was somehow logical for him that he had to kill him. But the problem was: that small one was a second class fighter! Now Kakarott was automatically upgraded into a warrior! And a second class fighter on top of that! Somehow his life got into a big mess…He watched Chichi slowly waking up while he sat right beside her bed. Taka was sleeping already. When she was able to focus his face she smiled a little. "Hey…" She said and sat up slowly. Kakarott was feeling very angry. Why didn't she hear like he had told her? Now his plans were going up and down and she was…well…hurt!

"Why did you go out?" He asked her with a low voice and clenched his hands already. His tail wasn't neatly around his waist as it should have been. It was standing straight up and moving quickly from right to left. Chichi's face went dark. "Because…I was getting bored inside of this house!" She spat and regretted every word. She had a terrible headache. Kakarott narrowed his eyes. "And you couldn't have tried to bear with it, could you?" he wanted to know. She looked straight at him. "I was bearing it three months long, Kakarott. I'm not some random animal you can cage inside of here. I'm a human, I want to go out, and I want to see more than just four damn walls!"

"But it's dangerous outside! What would have happened if I wouldn't have saved you?" He yelled and stood up. It wondered him that Taka wasn't waking up at the noise but was glad that sayajins were heavy sleepers…Chichi watched him with a shocked expression. She knew he was right, but she wanted him to understand her too, although it surprised her to see him that angry. Kakarott knew that the sayajin blood inside of him was boiling by now. His true nature was crawling out and he didn't like it. But stopping it was out of the question, he wanted her to understand that he was worried about her safety. And now, that he was a second class fighter all of a sudden life was becoming dangerous. He wouldn't have enough time anymore to protect her or Taka! "What are you wearing?" she changed the topic and gazed at his new armor with dull eyes. He sighed and sat down again. "Second class fighter armor…"

"You are a second class fighter? When did that happen?" She said with a hysterical smile.

"When I killed the guy…" He answered truthfully and looked right into her eyes. His gaze softened at her surprised expression mixed with unbelief. "You….killed him?" She wanted to know and he nodded. Her face became pale and she backed away from him. The image she had sometimes of him killing someone became real? There was…blood on his hands? He was just as brutal as the rest? He was no better than the rest! "So what now? Are you giving me a collar so that everybody knows that I'm your slave? So that this doesn't happen a second time? The precious slave of a warrior has to stay where it belongs to, doesn't it?" She yelled. Why she was that disappointed in him she didn't really know herself. Maybe she just hoped all along that Kakarott wasn't like his brother…

His hand landed on her cheek and he "shh"-ed her as he didn't get what she meant. On top of that didn't he want to wake up the boy. He needed his sleep. "What are you talking about?" He wanted to know. "They were talking about it, before they attacked me. That I had no collar, that I belonged to nobody. That I was a slave for everybody…They wanted to use me to their hearts content and then throw me away. So I am really just a thing in your eyes, aren't I? You are one of them now…not better than the rest…" She hissed and slapped his hand away. Now Kakarott got really angry! This woman had no idea what she was talking about! Did she land on her head that badly? "I'm myself, Chichi. Nothing more, nothing less. And you're not my slave. You and Taka don't need any collar. You are here, because I want you to be here. And not because you are 'my slave' but because I want both of you here. Hear me?" He wanted to know but she only looked away. What a stubborn girl!

Just like before he placed his hand on her cheek and made her to look at him. She obeyed – almost. "Hear me?" He wanted to know again. He knew his behavior was somehow untypical for him but he wanted to clear this up, at all costs! "Why…do you care so much?" She questioned with a low voice. "Because I think you have the right to live." He answered, glad that she finally got what he meant. "I didn't mean it that way." She mumbled additionally and touched his hand on her cheek with hers. "Thank you for saving me." She smiled up at him, took his hand away with those words and turned her back on him. He smiled a sad smile and thought to himself. "You don't get it, Chi…" With that he left her alone.

"You know what I think, sister Chichi?" Taka suddenly whispered after Kakarott left them. "I think master likes you very much." Chichi smiled into her pillow before she answered. "I know, Taka. I think so too…"

"And don't you like him as well, sister Chichi?" The boy asked her cautiously although he knew the answer to that question as well…


	4. Here and now

**Thanks for your kind reviews! **

**And now, just like I promised, the next one! I hope I finish the fifth one today too, but that I can't promise…until then! Don't wait too long! Have fun reading!**

Here and now

Radditz was furious. His weak little brother, a second class fighter? How in the world did that happen? And when? He came back two days ago and the only information he got was, that Kakarott was a higher status than he was? Unbelievable! Sure, he somehow wanted his brother to become a warrior, he had some potential…well, a little. But second class? Come on! What in the world did that idiot do? Maybe he should pay him a visit…and that juicy little girl too…For the boy? He could take some beating, Radditz needed to release some stress!

Kakarott was away a lot. One and a half month later Chichi still wasn't used to the way he looked. His face looked older, his eyes seemed like they saw too much in a short amount of time and his body reeked of death. Although he still was his cheery self every time he came back home, Chichi and Taka knew that Kakarott was thinking a lot about the things he was doing. Kakarott himself just tried to rearrange his plans. Since this incident he wasn't able to straighten things out. And his relationship with Chichi…well…he was getting frustrated due to some unknown reasons. He was happy every time he saw her but at the same time it was nerve-wracking. Her cooking was melting his heart, her laugh was filling his ears, but he didn't get enough of it because of his missions. He missed her and dreamt about her, and when he saw her again he felt embarrassed! He knew a lot of women, but that was a first. Without her he felt….incomplete. Stupid to even think it, he said to himself and frowned. Just what was it that made him feel like this? Was he maybe just addicted to her cooking skills? It was a wonder what she could do as long as she had a knife and a frying pan.

"Why are you drooling?" Chichi asked him with her said frying pan in her hand. Kakarott snapped out of his thoughts. "Chichi! Is dinner ready yet?" He wanted to know while he scratched the back of his spiky head. Good thing that she didn't notice anything, he said to himself and watched how she narrowed her eyes and started to decorate the table with lots of delicious food. She never loosened her eye-contact with his figure in front of her. Taka giggle to himself. He liked those scenes, made him feel as if he was in the middle of a family scenario. Kakarott forgot about his thoughts as soon as he started to eat. He was in heaven now, and nothing, absolutely nothing could distract him now anymore. As if the world around him just died out. Chichi sighed and sat down while she watched him and felt like a dinosaur nobody could remember. But at the same time she enjoyed those moments. Those very rare moments.

She loved watching him eat. She loved watching him train. She even loved watching him walking around the house or sitting on the little couch-like furniture. And how he ruffled Taka's hair, how he smiled and yelled "I'm back!" when he came through the door. And above all she wanted to show him to her friends, but she knew it was somehow impossible. Still…Maybe they were watching her and routed for her wish to be granted.

Wait a minute? What wish am I even thinking about? She asked to herself with a red face. Was she falling this hard for him already? She could almost hear the loud laugh of her father, saying she was just like her mother: Either she liked someone or she hated someone. There was nothing in the middle. And when she liked someone…she always did that with all her heart. So…Chichi liked him with all her heart too, it seemed. Her head started to spin. To declare it to herself for the first time felt strange. She knew she would faint if she was supposed to declare it actually to Kakarott! "Vegetasai to Sister Chichi! You still there?" Taka asked her while he clicked his finger near her ear. "Huh?" She said and came back from her daydreaming-land, looking confused at the little boy and at the empty table. Just when did he…? Taka giggled at her nonverbal question. "One minute ago. He finished and went sleeping." Chichi slightly nodded and Taka continued. "Take your rest too, Sister Chichi. I'm going to clean everything up." She smiled and hugged him dearly. "Thanks, little one. I'm going to go sleep too."

And boy was she tired. She didn't notice how tired she was until her head hit her pillow. It only took seconds for her to drift away into a dreamless yet very short sleep. Dreamless because she was so exhausted that her brain wasn't able to create anything for her and short because , well….just who in the world would be able to sleep while dishes broke loudly nearby and a high pitched voice screamed through the whole house? Stumbling out of bed Chichi rushed back to the kitchen, her heart beating as loud as it could, cold sweat forming on her forehead. Taka screamed again but Chichi could hear more than just that. It was Kakarott, yelling "Stop it! Or I swear it's going to be very bloody!" Wait a minute? Was he talking to Taka? Was it Kakarott doing something to the boy? No no no no no! Couldn't be, Chi! Just couldn't! She assured herself, although her face had no color left. She looked like a white wall…

"Oh, come on, Kakarott! I'm your brother, you wouldn't dare do anything to me, would you?" Suddenly another voice came through the kitchen. Chichi just knew exactly whose voice it was. So that disgusting bastard was back? Her body shivered and she knew why she was feeling cold since the last three days. It was because of him. "Radditz, brother or not. But I demand you let Taka down this instant. What are you doing anyway? The boy didn't do anything wrong!" Kakarott said with his loudest voice. The whole house shivered just like Chichi did. She peeked through the door and witnessed what was happening. Taka was unconscious by now and Radditz held him up by his neck. Kakarott looked furious at his brother. "He did! Didn't gave me food when I wanted to. Said he should bring the wench but he only said he didn't want to wake her up. What did you teach your slaves, Kakarott? They show no respect!" Now Chichi got angry as hell. Taka was protecting her! And he showed more respect to Kakarott than anybody else!

Her little shoe hit Radditz head with full force. Well, it didn't hurt him, but she got his attention. "Taka shows more respect than you could ever have, you low class fighter!" Radditz growled and Kakarott looked quite confused. He only started to realize what she just did when Radditz let go of Taka and turned his entire body to face her. "Little birdie, that was not a good idea." He warned her and the air crackled around his figure. Dangerously. His tail loosened itself around his waist and as soon as she took one step back a fist bored its way into her stomach. Vomit left her mouth at the impact and she landed with her back right into the wall of the living room. Alright, that really hurt…A wonder she didn't lose her conscious just as Taka did. Trying to stand up again she saw Kakarott – who looked really intimidating – choking his brother – who just looked confused. "Don't you ever touch what is mine again…" He whispered lowly to his brother and gripped harder. Radditz didn't move as he tried to loosen the grip around his neck but smiled. "What a second class fighter you are." He managed to say with a surprisingly clear voice. "Has mercy with slaves…But when they are yours…why don't they have a collar? You know that anybody can do what they want to do with them if they saw that?"

"They don't need one because I won't allow them to wear those filthy things. And nobody would dare do anything to them… Now get lost or I'm going to get really angry." Kakarott answered and let go of his brother. That was the first time Chichi saw him act like…a sayajin probably. He was furious, he looked darker than the color black could ever be and she was affected by it. Very. She was scared to see him like that. Radditz smiled and suddenly started to laugh. "Acting tough now, Kakarott? Father would have loved to see you like this." His face got serious again, Kakarott's facial expression didn't change at all. Chichi held her stomach still, although he pain subsided slowly. She gripped her blue shirt. In all her eighteen years she had seen things that should be scary, but Kakarott's face was the scariest above them all. "You know…I don't like to admit that my own little brother got a higher status than myself. But I assure you one thing: Because of that disgrace you're giving me, I'm the only one who can kill you. Got that, Kakarott?"

Kakarott smiled a little. "Try me." And with that said, Radditz left the house and went his way again, feeling a little proud of his still stupid little brother. He was furious he couldn't relieve his stress with the girl – he had to admit she had a special affect on him – but there was Neele, too – a stubborn sayajin warrior, as bad tempered as himself. She would give him his longing relieve…

As soon as Radditz was gone Kakarott turned around and jumped to Chichi with a worried look in his eyes. "Chichi! Is everything alright? Did it hurt? Can you stand?" She couldn't answer him, she just looked into his – now back to normal – deep brownish-black eyes and stuttered half over her shock. "M-m-mine?" Kakarott hooked one of his eyebrows. What was it? Did she hit her head? She gripped his hand and held it. Strongly. "What did you mean by 'mine'?" Now her voice had an angry touch in it, Kakarott was very confused now. She didn't let go of his hand so he assumed he had to answer her now. But…what was he supposed to say? He just said what was circulating in his head…How should he explain that? "Kakarott…" She warned him with a low voice and he gulped. When she thought he was scary just now, she didn't knew how scary she could be! But luckily – for him – Taka made himself noticeable by groaning loudly and coughing. "M-master? Sister Chichi?" He whispered and both of them immediately flew to his side. "Hey, Taka!" Kakarott chirped and patted his head with his big hand. Chichi smiled at the boy and caressed his cheek. "How are you?" She wanted to know.

"Kind of tired…" He stated and closed his eyes. "May I go to bed, master?" He wanted to know still with his eyes closed and Kakarott couldn't help but look startled at him. He asked him if he could go to bed after what happened? He looked at Chichi who smiled. "Told you he shows more respect than anyone could imagine." Well, he certainly did. Lifting the little boy up, he took him to his bed and laid him down, went back and watched Chichi cleaning up the mess in the house – and smiled. He felt really lucky today. Chichi didn't notice that he was back already and murmured to herself, smiling: "Didn't believe it, that idiot. Told him Taka was as loyal as a little puppy. That look was priceless! No wonder…Taka loves him…No wait…we both love him!" She laughed, looked up and choked herself. Oh god, now she did it! He heard! "Uh…that was…you know….just talking to myself…don't take it serious!" She hysterically smiled and looked at his unmoving face. "I mean…I just…you know, because you…take care of Taka…so I….I just….uh….." She would never come out of this safely! He heard, he knew, would probably feel disgusted, because a mere slave declared her love for him…like this!

But before she could start a new try of explaining herself she felt his warm big hands encircling her face pretty fast yet tenderly, and his lips as soft as they can be were pressed lovingly upon hers. Again and again he crashed them down on her mouth gently until she opened her eyes again and looked confused into Kakarott's face. "What…was…that?" She managed to say between shallow breaths, her cheeks burned and were already as red as a tomato. As answer he kissed her again and his hands – now on her back – pushed her against his torso. That was pure bliss! Chichi thought and melted into his embrace. "Mine…" He whispered into her ear. "What?" She wanted to know. "Be mine." He said again and nuzzled his nose into her hair. Her heart stopped beating for a while. Was he serious? She smiled as she asked: "Where you looking into the future when you said…" Now she was imitating his voice teasingly. "…Don't you ever touch what is mine again…" He chuckled and laid his cheek over her head. "You could say I was hoping."

"And now? Are we staying here, just like that?" She wanted to know as she knew the relationship they shared up to this point was prohibited. She thought it was enough for her to like him. But who would have thought he liked her the same way back? He touched his forehead with hers and answered. "Just like that, here and now…" And he kissed her once again.


	5. Hopefully

**Thanks soooooo much for your reviews! And here, just like I promised: the fifth chapter! Tomorrow is the last day, and the last chapter is about to come. Told you, it would be short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah! In this chapter is a little scene…if you want me to make it into a lemon, than tell me. Maybe, just maybe I'm willing to make a special chapter just for youuuu^^**

**Until then! Stay healthy!**

**Red C**

**PS: Oh yeah! Did I ever say that I don't anything of DBZ? I didn't? Sorry, I guess I was dreaming about it being mine….=D**

Hopefully…

"How long will you be gone?" Chichi wanted to know with a sad face as she watched Kakarott eat his last meal at home. He gulped and frowned. "No idea….four months…maybe half a year…Could I have another bowl?" Chichi made a face. She really didn't want to let him leave. It was strange. Their relationship didn't really change after their first kisses with each other. But it wasn't like how it used to be either…And now, after three months sharing their feelings he had to leave again. And it wasn't even an ordinary mission. This one was a serious matter. All of the first and second class fighters were going on this mission. Even Freezer was coming along! The mission was about some strange magical balls on a planet named Namek… No idea what this was all about, Chichi frowned. But still, he would leave her! Just when Chichi thought she would be ready for…no, no, no,no! Don't think about THAT! She said to herself. Just because it was her birthday today, and she was more in love with him than she could have imagined didn't mean she would do THAT, especially since he was about to leave her. For four months…or half a year….or even longer…

"Chi? Is everything alright? Your face makes weird movements. First you look angry, than you look sad, than you turn bright red and now you look as if you want to cry. Are you sick?" Kakarott asked her with his mouth slightly full and a worried look on her eyes. He still was unable to read what was on her mind. It was like a closed book. And the key was missing. To be exact: the whole book was gone and Kakarott didn't even have any clue where he should search for it…Women really were magical creatures and the race was irrelevant, too. Women were women. A mystery to him, but still kind of fascinating. Chichi shook her head and smiled at him. She shouldn't worry him, he had to leave and she wanted to say goodbye properly and with a smile. "Sister Chichi!" Taka suddenly yelled and run to her, hugged her fiercely and tackled her practically over. He had grown quite attached to her, and Taka was for Chichi just like a little brother. Sweet, caring…perfect! And smart on top of that: he immediately knew what was going on between her and Kakarott.

"Hey Taka! Careful, careful!" She laughed at him and patted his head. "I bought everything you told me to!" He announced proudly and helped her standing straight again. She grinned. "You did? Good boy!" She teased him and earned a sweet pout from the boy. She loved to see that face. "So should I show you how to make a cake?" He nodded and Kakarott looked up. "A cake? You bake a cake?" Chichi looked at him and laughed. He looked like a starving dog, just the waving tail was missing. Kakarott's didn't have the urge to lose itself from his waist.

"It's not for master, though…" Taka sadly said and looked as if he was responsible. Kakarott tilted his head and crossed his arms before he looked quizzically to Chichi. "Nope, not for you! Absolutely not for you!" She playfully stated and turned her back on him before she walked into the kitchen, Taka right behind her. Kakarott followed. "What do you mean, not for me? I love your cakes!" He behaved like a little kid now. "Well, you love everything you can eat." She said with her finger poking into his chest. And while she did that, she made a mistake. She looked him directly into his eyes. What was that? She shrieked inside of her head while Taka rescued her by speaking up again. "This one is just for Sister Chichi." Now Kakarott really was at a loss. Why was Chichi baking a cake just for herself? He didn't get that one…was she that angry at him leaving her? But to be that cruel and to not share food anymore with him…did he deserve that? Chichi read his thoughts and sighed. "It's not supposed to be punishment, idiot. Taka wanted to bake a cake for me, as a little present. But because he doesn't know how to do so, I am helping him, alright?"

"That's it master!" Taka smiling agreed and Kakarott still didn't get it. But he decided to leave them be. He would train for awhile before he had to go to his long-term mission. It was a really important mission at that. Freezer would be with them. That was just the right time to observe him for some time. Kakarott's face turned serious. "Kakarott? Everything alright?" Chichi wanted to know and cupped his cheek lovingly. She still didn't like that look on his face. It made her worry, too. He smiled as soon as he looked at her. Touching her hand with his he nodded, pecked her lips and walked out of the room. Now Chichi was even more worried! Unusual behavior didn't mean something good!

One hour later the cake was in the oven and waited to be done. Taka decided to watch it, but fell asleep in the process. And Chichi decided it would be time to visit Kakarott in his private training-grounds just behind the house. This was the only place she was allowed to go to – since the accident on the streets she had permission to visit him there. How considerate! She sarcastically said to herself but shut herself up again. It was better than nothing, she knew. "Kakarott?" She yelled for him and waited for a response. As soon as she looked from right to left he appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "What's up?" he casually wanted to know while Chichi managed to calm her heart down. "Stop scaring me!" She screamed and earned a smile. Oh well, who could stay angry at that face? "Sorry, sorry!" He said and scratched his head. Chichi suddenly thought about the fact that this would be the last time for both of them in private before he would leave her. She looked upset again; Kakarott thought and lifted her chin up. "Something up?" He wanted to know again and caressed her cheek with his thump a little. She just took his hand from her face and held it with both of hers while she looked at the different lines on his palm.

"You have to leave?" She wanted to know and knew at the same time that he was nodding. "Don't get yourself beaten up." She demanded and looked at him seriously. He smiled. "Got that."

"And don't come back with shattered clothes. It's hard to get them back together." He frowned. "My armor is special. It's hard to destroy it." She hooked her eyebrow. "So how do you manage to break it into little pieces every time you get back?" He gulped. She was right; he always looked the worst after fights. "I will try to be careful." He promised and Chichi knew he wouldn't be able to hold his word. "You better…" She still added and hugged him. She would miss him. Well, she already DID miss him…He linked his hands behind her back and laid his cheek down on her head. It was rare for him to show affection, but every time he did, it was as sweet as it should be. "I will miss you…" She said and buried her nose into his chest. "It's only four months." He tried to assure her. "Or half a year…" She whispered, but he still heard her.

"Taka will take care of everything." He said and took her face into his big hands before he touched his forehead with hers. "He's only thirteen." Chichi said and closed her eyes while she felt his warm breath caress her lips. "And he is smarter than me." Kakarott admitted grinning and Chichi smiled. "It's not really difficult to be smarter than you." She shot back but felt his chuckling. "You're mean just before I'm going to go? Not nice, Chi. Not nice."

Now she opened her eyes and looked into his. "You're leaving me on my birthday? Not nice, Kakarott. Not nice." She imitated him and looked into his shocked expression. Well, he didn't knew it, but now he had a bad feeling. "Your…birthday?" He repeated but she only took his face into her hands now and kissed him tenderly on his lips. "Doesn't matter. Just let us stay like this." And his lips met hers again. Their breaths mixed up with each other until their kisses became more demanding. Something was tickling inside of them. It was like their hands didn't get enough of each other. Kakarott's tongue was invading her hot mouth until she needed to catch her breath. "If we keep going, than I'm not able to stop, Chi." He said, his eyes already darkening. He felt his teeth twitching and tried his best to hold them back. Don't scare her, he told himself. Just don't scare her. Sure, she knew everything about their race, but hearing and seeing and feeling the real thing was something absolutely different.

Chichi didn't say anything, she just continued to kiss him. Her brain was out of business at the moment. She just felt the need to feel him. Near. Very near. As near as two bodies could be. "Chi, I'm serious." He warned her between her attempts to bite his lips. "Don't stop." She pleaded. "Don't stop. Continue." His hands vanished behind her black hair as he pressed her body to him. His sayajin blood was about to boil over and he managed to break their contact one last time. "But I have to go in awhile."

"Just stay with me until then." She said and Kakarott lost himself…

Three hours later he was gone. Chichi sighed as she looked through the empty house. Taka was still sleeping, and the cake was burnt black. "Happy birthday…" Chichi whispered to herself while she felt a sudden sourness between her legs. She was so lost in the moment, she didn't even feel any pain…She didn't understand what he was doing with her at all. All his touches, caresses were special, his kisses, the words he told her…But now the pain was almost unbearable! Lying down would be the best solution; she decided while she realized what she just did. Smiling like a little girl she crawled under the covers of her own bed and closed her eyes. Hopefully he would come back soon. Hopefully…


	6. Seeing you

**Alright you guys! Just like I said, the last one! I hope you were enjoying this little, short story! I wish you a happy new year, it was great writing for you in 2010, and I will continue in 2011!  
My other stories are waiting for me to write on them. And I know that some of you are waiting for me to update them! Don't panic! I'm just on my way doing so!**

**Until then!**

**Red C *hugs all of youuuu***

Seeing you

It was a disaster! An absolute disaster! Her legs became numb and she reached for Taka's hand. She needed something to hold on to or else she would lose herself in this cramped place of a space-ship. In between other slaves who were wailing or crying or just talking to one another in a language nobody would understand. So…how did Chichi get in here? She wondered about that herself since two days. Well, she was lucky she even had the opportunity to stay in this current mess, or else she would be dead by now. Why? Simple: After Kakarott left it happened. It was somewhat over a week since she said goodbye to him when Vegetasai was attacked. Well, it wasn't really attacked by creatures but some lighting suddenly once day came down and just blew the planet up. Puff and it was gone. Now for the lucky-part: Some slaves who planned to leave Vegetasai managed to build/rob/ or whatever a rather small space-ship. Taka knew about them and took Chichi with him to them. And now they were travelling through space, hoping to find a planet just for them to start a perfectly new life.

Great new life…Chichi sarcastically said to herself. My third chance in about two years, wohoo! She cheered and made a strange face. Taka looked at her worriedly. "Sister Chichi? Are you feeling unwell?" She smiled at him. She knew she was really upset but it shouldn't bother the boy. He was taking real good care of her, just like Kakarott told her he would. Kakarott…hopefully he was alright. Hopefully he would find her again! Hopefully she would stay alive until then. "Alright you guys! Good news!" Suddenly a blue haired beauty yelled through the room and everybody immediately became quiet. They always went silent when Bulma – that was her name – was talking. She was something like an alpha-girl. She looked like Chichi, a human. But she apparently was not: Her race was famous for being overly wise. Very intelligent. Super smart…Her brain had an eternal capacity of learning. And she didn't forget anything….ever. Spooky? Yes. But it was useful too, so….Chichi learned to like her.

"We found a good location!" Bulma announced and the ground cheered. But she quieted them down again. "It might take us one or two days to arrive, so I want you to stay strong until then. But after that, we finally will have our peace!" A man who looked like purple frog spoke up. "What did you find, Bulma? Is it a planet with lots of water?" Another person – a cat-woman – wanted to know. "Are there very high trees?"

"What about mountains!" Someone shouted from behind nobody could see. And so, everybody wanted to know what would be there or what wouldn't be there…Chichi's temper rose until she got really angry. "Shut up!" She screamed and everybody looked at her surprised. "And wait until we arrive. Don't pester Bulma, she did enough for us, didn't she? So shut your trap and wait! That is the only thing we can do for now anyway. Be happy enough to stay alive…" A lizard-guy nodded in agreement. "She's right. Let's wait until we arrive, then we can explore the planet." And the crowd went silent again. Bulma smiled thankfully at Chichi, turned around and went away. Taka patted Chichi's hand. "Sister Chichi should sleep, I will wake you up if something interesting happens." She smiled at him and nodded, closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately after that.

"Wake up! Sister Chichi, wake up! We are there! We are there! Open your eyes!" Taka excitedly shouted and Chichi – sleepdrunk – looked around with half closed eyes until she was able to focus on Taka. He was jumping up and down and for the first time looked his age – probably. He pulled her towards the round window and Chichi looked out of it. Down below was a blue shining planet. It looked marvelous, indeed. Chichi felt a sudden tension build up inside of her. Maybe, just maybe her life would turn perfect here? Just maybe, Kakarott would find her and live a peaceful life with her and Taka on this very planet? And really just maybe, they could have a family? A real family? "It's beautiful…" Everybody whispered and tears of happiness were rolling down on some faces here and there. Bulma spoke through the space-phone: "We're going to land in about half an hour. Sit down and welcome our new home!"

It took Chichi three weeks to happily welcome her home...She and Taka had a small little house by now. And due to Bulma's unbeatable genie and the help of those other creatures with their abilities they actually created something like a village! But Chichi wasn't happy at all…She missed Kakarott as badly as she could. Taka couldn't cheer her up with anything. Chichi was feeling blue. And lately she even stared to vomit every day. It was worse than worse! It was horrible…Taka couldn't watch her any longer and decided Bulma should take a look at his Sister.

"Nothing's wrong with you." The blue haired woman stated calmly after the examination. Chichi looked confused. She was throwing up every possible day and nothing was wrong with her? Of course...why didn't she think of that herself? "Are you kidding? My stomach's making flick flacks and nothing should be wrong? What the hell? Is your intelligence lacking something after all?" Chichi yelled and looked at the now furious face of Bulma. "Sorry, girly. It's not my problem when you let yourself get pregnant. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other things to do." With that she stood up, smiled shortly at the baffled Taka and left the house. Pregnant? She was pregnant? "Sister Chichi, is everything alright?" Taka shouted but Chichi couldn't answer him, her world turned black…

Seven months later, still no sign of Kakarott and Chichi's belly got bigger and bigger…She felt like a growing bowling ball. One moment she laughed, then she cried, then she was hungry and ate like a sayajin – Kakarott would have been proud of her - , then she was tired and so on… Her mood changes were unbearable for Taka, so he left the house quite often to explore the planet. It was like a miracle to him: nobody was living on this planet except for animals. No other race was crossing their way. As if this world was just waiting for them. But he had to admit, he missed Kakarott. He was like a big caring brother to him. And if he would be here, Chichi would turn her anger on him and not on Taka…A loud crash took him out of his thoughts. What was that? He questioned himself and run to the where the sound was coming from…

Chichi decided to talk a walk since the weather was nice and all. The sun was shining and she was tired of being moody all the time. And she needed some silent moments for herself. So a walk would be really perfect for her, right?

Wrong!

After about thousand meters she had to sit down. Huffing and sweating she found a flat rock and let herself rest on it. Those damn walks were tiring! Since when was she that weak? Oh right! She didn't train since she became a slave – what happened to be three years ago. Now she was nearly twenty one, pregnant, alone and weak! And the saddest part was the weak part in combination with her age, her being pregnant and all of that while she was alone! So… basically everything was stupid! Yes, everything and everybody was stupid, especially Kakarott, because he left her with a present he didn't even witness! Tears were streaming down her face while she felt her usual anger rise inside of her. And because she was feeling moody again she became even more furious. "I should get back…" She said to herself, wiped her tears away and slowly walked the road back.

Her back was aching like hell, she noticed but ignored it. Maybe she was weak, but pain wasn't affecting her at all. She had a fighter-baby inside of her, for god's sake! Those kicks she felt from it were enough to let her grow strong against physical pain! When she got finally back the village was looking disastrous! "Why are all of you so nervous?" Chichi asked Noel, a friend she made while she was here. "They found us, they found us!" She screamed but Chichi didn't get anything at all. "Who?" She asked her.

"The sayajins! They found us! Taka said he saw a capsule in the forest today. Soon after he found it, about nine others were landing near the first. Chichi, they found us! We have to flee again or they might kill us…" Noel was crying by now but Chichi didn't pay attention to that. When there were some of them landing, maybe Kakarott was with them? Could it be? A loud yell was taking her out of her thoughts. Bulma was talking now: "Taka informed me about what happened. Don't panic guys! I will try to talk to them…"

"Talk?" Chichi whispered? Was she nuts? Those guys wouldn't talk. Noel answered her after she calmed herself down. "She has influence. Prince Vegeta personally took her as his slave. And because of her intelligence she was more to him than just a mere slave. She's special to him." So there were more than her and Kakarott? What a surprise. And even the prince! Well, who would have guessed…

"I have to look for Taka." Chichi stated and walked back to her house in which she found Taka sitting before the door. He looked relieved when he spotted her. "Sister Chichi, I was looking for you! Did you hear the news?" She nodded. " Idid…are you alright? Did you saw them?"He shook his head no. "No, I didn't." He looked somewhat disappointed. So he was hoping the same thing as she did. Maybe they were lucky today…

One hour later all of the people gathered before their village and waited for the arrival of those sayajins. They were scared and tensed up. Bulma looked quite calm but Chichi knew she was just as nervous as she was. And then they came; suddenly one after another appeared. Four…five…six…But no Kakarott in sight. Eight…Bulma spotted Vegeta and breathed in hard, her face turned from normal, to red, to pale, back to red…This woman was definitely in love with this dark looking man. He didn't show any reaction at all, though. Nine sayajins…and then it stopped. Kakarott wasn't under them, Chichi's heart sank and Taka took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Vegeta talked first: "What is the meaning of this woman." He obviously meant Bulma. She huffed and answered just as arrogantly as he did: "This is our home now. You have no right to interfere with us ever again! So come in peace or leave!" Vegeta grinned wickedly. "What could you possibly do, Bulma? Attack me with some of your inventions?" She smiled back. "Maybe…"

Somehow the air was crackling very dangerously and Taka stood before Chichi as if he wanted to protect her with his body. But just before anything could happen, Vegeta started to laugh out loud and the tensions disappeared. "Woman, you don't disappoint me at all! Men, start breathing again! We finally won against Freezer and now we have the opportunity to build up our race again in glory!" Manly cheering accompanied his speech and Bulma had the word 'victory' across her forehead. But Chichi wasn't happy about this at all. Sure all of this was strange in a good way, but now it was peace? Could destiny get any weirder? What about her and Taka now? After all, Kakarott was still missing. And she really believed he was dead. They won against Freezer? It would be a miracle then if he was still alive…

And while the mixed up crowd slowly disappeared and Chichi turned around, a yell took her attention back. "Wait for me!" It couldn't be, could it? "I was hungry so I'm late!" It just couldn't be, could it? "Chichi? Is that really you? And Taka, too! Hey guys!" Of course it could…What did I do to deserve this? Chichi wanted to know desperately while she cursed her somehow crazy destiny…So it really could get weirder.

On one hand she wanted to kill him now. On the other hand she wanted to run into his arms and embrace him. But then again, she really wanted to kill him. This idiot was talking as if nothing had happened at all? "Master!" Taka suddenly yelled out in joy and run to him. Kakarott laughed and ruffled the boy's head just like he used to. Then he stepped in front of Chichi and smiled a warming smile at her. He really behaved as if nothing happened at all! Chichi breathed in hard and screamed. "You idiot!" Then she turned around and left as fast as she could with her big belly – which he didn't notice, by the way. Kakarott run after her and gripped her shoulder. "Chi?" He wanted to know. "What is it?"

"You, it always is just you!" She yelled and slapped his hand away. "You leave me alone. There's no sign of you. And now you come back as if nothing happened at all!"

"But Chi…"

"Don't but me!"

"But…"

"I said don't! You have no idea what I felt through those months. Look at me! You are so stupid, you don't even realize the state I'm in because of you! I was hoping for so long you would come and…witness this!" She embraced her belly. "But no…you were hungry, so you are a bit late!" He silenced her with his lips crashing down on hers but she pushed him away. "Stop it!" But Kakarott just pressed his mouth on hers again until she calmed down – unwillingly. Only then he allowed himself to explain. "I know what state you're in. I knew all along…You know, that day…I was marking you. You are my mate, Chichi."

"I'm what?" She whispered with tears in her eyes. This was all too much for her, she needed a break. "My mate. That day I bit your neck, but you were so aroused you didn't even feel anything." He grinned and her head turned beat red. "There's a special bond between mates. Because of that I knew where you were and that you were alive, and even that you…" He laid his hand on her stomach. "…were carrying my child." Chichi couldn't believe her ears. So he knew? And still he wasn't able to come back to her? Why did it take him so long? "I will explain that later." He suddenly answered aloud and smiled at her sweetly while he pressed her against his chest in a tight hug.

"You're still stupid." Chichi said while she tried to embrace him too – it was difficult because she was so round…"But I'm happy I can see you again…" She whispered and felt him chuckle. How she missed that sound. "You know…" He started to say as he caressed her black hair on her back. "Since the day I met you, my life turned for the best, although it's somehow strange. But it's good as it is, don't you think?"

She laughed silently. "You can say that again." She said and went on her tiptoes to send a butterfly kiss on his lips to seal his statement. Now, everything was going to be alright again….wasn't it?


End file.
